


Taking Shots

by Fighting4Fandoms



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8774830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting4Fandoms/pseuds/Fighting4Fandoms
Summary: What if Sherlock died when he got shot by Mary?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sherlock belongs to BBC

BANG! Sherlock collapsed backwards as soon as the bullet penetrated his porcelain skin. Blood poured out of the wound, Shelock's skin became even more paler. He was so still. So silent. Mary looked at Sherlock with her eyes full of regret and remorse. Magnussen watched the scene with his beady, shark eyes... until Mary knocked him out. Mary fled the room as Sherlock lost more and more blood and gradually became weaker. Hospitals were always depressing in John's opinion. He didn't like it one bit but he patiently waited for Sherlock's sake. It had been ages and Sherlock was still in surgery. He had bitten his nails in anticipation however he now held his head in his shaking hands. *. Sherlock was deep in his mind palace, retreating to a memory or place of comfort. He was in a black and navy blue robe and was next to a woman with black locks and emerald electric orbs.

"Does it hurt to die?" He asked the woman.  
"No, love. It's quicker than falling asleep." With that, her plump, red lips smiled in a comforting way. As he looked into her eyes he felt at peace with himself.  
The pair were lying down in a meadow of lush green grass, underneath a blue, cloudless sky. Sherlock slowly put his hand in hers and just as slowly closed his eyes as everything cleared from the mind palace. 

Gracefully, the raindrops fell with respect onto the ebony coffin. Like peaceful bullets and steady rivers, tears were shed from the eyes of friends, family and people who thought the man in the deerstalker was nothing more than a freak. Although he was gone his spirit would remain with those he loved and because of that John Watson felt calm. He would not forgive the person who did this to his friend. There was no bringing him back but he will be remembered as long as everyone believes in Sherlock Holmes.... 

.... And Alice Evelynn.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, sorry that was short but it was just a 'what if'. Something I haven't done before so thanks for the continued support :)


End file.
